


A Rather Uneventful Night

by emijamsss



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Did I fucking tag this shit correctly????, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gender-neutral Reader, Heavy Petting, Intoxication, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Partner, Pretty much Sprigtrap doesn't get it until he gets it and then it all goes down hill for you, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism, reader - Freeform, sorry about that, this ended really weird lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emijamsss/pseuds/emijamsss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's when you see it. It looks like one of Freddy's friends crawled out of hell after being set on fire and thrown out a window and then survived standing outside during Hurricane Katrina. But at the same time it looked like nothing out of the ordinary in this shithole. You shrug and give it a rather unimpressed look. I mean it's not like it's gonna come in here and kill you or anything, right? That would just be silly. Besides, it's much too busy making goo goo eyes at you to be of any real threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Uneventful Night

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing  
> Have fun ♡

It was your second night as a night guard at this shitty fun fair haunted house piece of shit. So far no one has tried to steal anything or make out in the corner like that dude on the phone had anticipated. Most likely because no one else has been inside this shithole besides you. It’s just you and all this crap from that Freddy Fuckbear's cash king money maker from the 80's. But you can't really complain for getting paid to sit on your ass doing nothing all night.  
Your watch reads 1am so you guess you should probably actually look at the cameras...you know...actually do your job for once. Though that is easier said than done in this ancient crumbly piece of shit building. Half the time none of the three computer systems work and then when they do they just end up overloading themselves and causing a fuckload of errors with flashing red lights and loud ass noises that you suppose are to exaggerate the fact that shit's fucked which apparently you're too stupid to realize on your own. You crack your knuckles and straighten your back."Let's do this!" you eagerly say to yourself as you pull up the camera feed. Quickly clicking through all the different cameras you see absolutely nothing!! Welp looks like it's back to playing Candy Crush on your phone for the rest of the night again.

Time idly passes by as you play your mainstream piece of shit touch tap game glorified by casuals everywhere while occasionally checking Tinder only to be disappointed when you don't match with any of the local cuties, and sometimes, when you care enough, you've been resetting the computer's error prone systems. Not that you've been using the audio or video systems much but damn those vents are as old as time itself and most likely a safety and health violation you should probably tell that dude on the phone at some point. But hey you've only had like six hallucinations the past two hours and while you're pretty paranoid you're equally as tired of all this bullshit that you don't actually give a fuck if some bear wants to practice his karaoke at 2am, all the better for him.

Around 3am your phone dies from excessive candy crushing and for not turning your brightness setting down and blinding yourself every time you go to check your phone. With nothing better to do you go back to the computer to check the cameras. And that's when you see it. It's pretty gross to be honest. It looks like one of Freddy's friends crawled out of hell after being set on fire and thrown out a window and then survived standing outside during Hurricane Katrina. But at the same time it looked like nothing out of the ordinary in this shithole. You shrug and give it a rather unimpressed look. At this point you guess this is the thing that dude was so stoked about earlier. It looks like a piece of shit so you can't really share the same sentiment towards it with him but hey to each their own. But that thing definitely wasn't there earlier when you checked. Unless maybe it was and you just didn't give a fuck which actually seems to make the most sense in your oxygen deprived mind. Wow you are really not holding it together very well.

You don't know what you're supposed to do so you just stare at it. It's some yellow or gold piece of shit walking trashcan. A rabbit you guess from its ears...errr ear and a half. It has a lot of exposed loose wires and looks very dangerous and not very child friendly at all. Then suddenly it's starring right back at you. Soulless dead looking grey eyes seem to be watching your every move in such a way that your positions were reversed and you were the weird scrap metal running circles around a haunted pizzeria while this tin can motherfucker just ignores all your bullshit and guzzles a Big Gulp while Snapchatting with his homies all night. You shake your head a few times and blink hard hoping you're just seeing things. Probably just another hallucination you think to yourself. Then suddenly the camera feed dies out on you with a terrible noise filling the room. You scramble to restart the system as some ghost fox piece of shit jumps off the ceiling into the space behind you. Yep you're definitely losing it. As the ventilation system also begins to fail you think you see that duck, or was it a chicken oh who the fuck actually cares, you remember your panic pills tucked sweet and soundly away in your bag.

Now that guy on the phone had said drugs were "a big no no" which probably meant they were against company policy or some shit unless that asshole was pushing his whole DARE agenda down your throat in which case he can go fuck himself and--- your mental trash talking is put to a halt when you see that rusty old rabbit outside your window, hand pressed against the glass, staring into the depths of your soul while probably reading all your thoughts, agreeing that yeah, that guy probably is some kind of fuckboy that cries his way through sex like the little bitch he is. But that's not really the issue at hand; in fact the issue at hand is that Robo Rape Rabbit currently has its hand pressed firmly up against the glass, staring your cute little ass down. It’s like it fucking expects you to mimic the action like some cheesy romance film in which the audience reads into every little twitch and pained expression over the couple that could never be together. But because it's produced in Hollywood they actually do get together in the end and all live happily ever after...but this is you and some cursed spawn of Satan and oh shit where did that fucker go??  
You frantically slam your face into the glass looking down both sides of the hallway but can't seem to find it anywhere. You feel your heart start to beat unnaturally fast as more alarms go off in your airtight little office indicating that the ventilation fucked up again and out of the corner of your eyes you see some small moderately obese child jump at you. But of course nothing is actually there because you're just fucking crazy. You randomly click all over the computer screen hoping to fix whatever problem it is currently fucking you over with. While the slower than shit system attempts to restart you reach for your panic pills because fuck this shit you're done with this bullshit. You struggle with the parental safety cap for a few tries but eventually get that motherfucker off only to have the contents of the bottle explode all over the room. You jump for the pills face planting on the hard concrete stunning yourself for all of five seconds as you reach for a cluster of pills carelessly spilled out in front of you. You grab them in one swift motion, army rolling to the desk in what you could only imagine was as cool as some shit from Metal Gear. In reality you smashed your head on the side of the desk and got a bloody nose but you're a champ and live life on the wild side, no pain no gain, #yolo and all that bullshit.  
It isn't until you've washed the pills down with your Splenda sweetened to shit water bottle that you actually become aware of what you were previously doing. That rabbit motherfucker could be baking cookies and about to catch this shithole on fire for all you know! That was like the one thing that guy said not to let happen! Though you're actually neutral to the idea of this place going up in flames, returning all this shit back to whatever pit of hell threw it up in the first place.

You eventually open your eyes after a mental coaching session where you pretty much just told yourself to stop being a little bitch and toughen up and that being in a burning building is probably not something you actually really want to be apart of tonight. Fortunately when you open your eyes there is no fire, unfortunately the sight you get is of Bunny Bitch casually leaning into your office like it wants to check that everything is okay but is too shy to actually do it. Also that fucker looks like it has a real deep concern that you seriously need help, which let's face it, you totally do. You want to scream and go to sleep at the same time. Your drugs make your mind go super duper foggy and you're not really sure what's going on anymore. You actually have no idea how many pills you’ve popped and don't particularly care because this rabbit motherfucker will probably eat you or some shit anyways.  
It doesn't move, it just watches you with those sad eyes, staring at you with what could be described as how a disappointed mother would look at her child after they've shown up to the annual family get together in a "Satan is my homeboy" shirt and with one of those douchebag emo haircuts.  
You felt disappointed in yourself at that moment. Like here is this heavenly angel messenger of God at your door, checking in on you to see that you're all right, that you haven't overdosed on your sister's medication, that you're still alive, and you're just sitting there, dazed like the piece of shit you are. But fuck man your head hurts like a motherfucker and things are getting blurry and unfocused really quickly.  
You're oblivious to the alarm going off, or if you hear it you just don't give a fuck. Your knight in rusty armor looks around the office and offers you another concerned look.  
"What?!!" You question rather loudly at the mechanical monster.  
In response it runs right into your office and for a few seconds you’re confused as to where it went until all of a sudden its decrepit visage is staring down at you as it kneels just before the desk.

It smells really weird, like lemons and daffodils with a hint of rotten corpse, it's oddly satisfying to you.  
A good minute passes with neither of you moving or doing anything whatsoever. You can feel yourself running out of your long held breath so you lift your hand slowly, "Hey!" You say like you were meeting up with your best friend after you’ve kept them waiting long after the agreed upon time.  
Its eyes follow your hand and return to meet your gaze. It doesn't make a noise or wave back, which you think is rather rude of it but maybe Hot Buns the Bunny has some different set of manners or is just a little shy or something. You brush your hand through your hair looking around the room at everything but the ancient animatronic staring you down. Your heart is pounding out of your chest, like it's really really loud, so loud you can't even hear the alarm going off anymore. You can feel your palms getting sweaty as you get even more light headed, and that constantly creeping paranoia scrapes back against your mind cutting in deeply making you wonder if any of this is actually happening, or if you're just on some bad acid trip or some shit right now.  
However your nonsensical, unimportant and irrelevant thoughts are interrupted when Goldilocks the Hare suddenly grabs your arm in a tight bone-crushing grip. You yelp in surprise hitting your head on the desk, which in turn makes you yell even louder as you unleash a train of profanity that would put Robert De Niro's performance in Analyze This to shame.  
But your excessive swearing comes to a halt when you feel something heavy and sharp pushing against your forehead. You look up to see a blur of yellowy gold all up in your nonexistent grill, its creepy ass eyes are closed now, and if you had to guess, it was kissing your booboo all better.  
Well bless its little mechanical heart! That's actually really sweet of it, like you can't really remember the last time anyone actually cared about your well being, or was generally considerate towards you. Like even if it's a fucking zombie like metallic hell bunny at least it cares about you. But wait...it's a fucking zombie like metallic hell bunny and that's probably a really bad thing to be touching you.

You start to struggle and shake the fluffy tailed mechanical assailant off of you which makes you stumble a bit backwards, now leaning very awkwardly against the back of the desk. The rabbit's eyes show confusion and then there is that concern that you really wish it would stop with! But there's also something else reflected in those eyes, something darker, something that has you considering making a mad dash for the exit at this very second. But that God damned rabbit! That motherfucker sprawled on closer, like real fucking close, all up in your personal space, and fuck this asshole weighs a ton, like a lot more than you expected. You have a sudden fear that you're about to be crushed to death by an over affectionate oversized robot rabbit. You're panicking quite a lot for someone who had just popped so many panic pills, but maybe you're just imagining this whole thin--- Oh God Why?!! Your heart races faster than Lewis Hamilton overtaking Nico Rosberg in literally any race ever. Your new BFF, Bastard Bunny, had decided to get really comfortable in your lap, like really really comfortable. Its leg joint is pressed hard against your crotch in a very unpleasant but actually feels kind of good motion. You make a weird noise upon the contact; it isn't so much of a moan as it is more similar to the sound a small child would make in awe of watching a tiger jump through a flaming hoop at the circus.  
It's a really strange sound and it startles Springtrap who flinches in response. After a brief pause and being satisfied with your silence, he moves closer again, striking your treasure trove a bit harder this time. You bite your tongue, trying your hardest to calm that fire starting under your pants from the contact. But before you really have time to react to the teasing rabbit, it has its hand cupping your cheek. It probably would look really cute if the bunny's grip wasn't so hard and powerful and pretty much digging into your face, and it would probably be really nice if it knew about personal space and didn’t smell so weird and if its wires weren't tickling you and if this situation didn't remind you of cuddling up to Mr. Funny Bunny when you were a little kid scared of thunderstorms.  
You can feel your face flush and your breathing pick up as you watch Springtrap's lifeless eyes stare hard down into your soul, taking in everything that makes you you in some really deep shit that only the delusions of claustrophobia, excessive drug usage and extended amounts of time being deprived of oxygen could induce.  
It's hard to see straight, whether from the drugs, or being crushed by an animatronic, or the sensual feelings building up in your body, or most likely all of the above. You try to stay still, but you can't, it's all too much and you’re losing it really quickly. Your smaller body is withering and struggling underneath the large rabbit. You're sweating excessively harder now, continuing to making more awful sounds as Springtrap stays mostly still except for the constant jabbing of his knee towards the area of your special security spot. His expression is returning to something more close to confusion than anything, like maybe he’s confused on why you are currently a melting puddle looking worse and worse by the second, like a ticking time bomb is about to blow up in his face, all the while making unholy screeches, panting your ass off.

It's really hot under the desk, like super fucking hot, you wish you were in a freezer or taking a nice relaxing ice bath back home, but instead you're under your shitty desk in your shitty office grinding against some shitty Halloween edition Playboy Bunny that really likes to hold your sweaty hand like the two of you are on your first date at some shitty middle school dance and are too chicken to do anything more lewd with each other.  
It's really hard to see anything now; you can make out the slight glow of the rabbit's eyes ever so intently watching you. It's off-putting and eerie, but at the same time it makes your heart race and makes your breathing quicken more and more. It's all too much for your hot little body to handle.

Maybe Springtrap feels it when you come, or maybe he just notices how spent you look and decides to call it a night. You're pretty much out of it when you feel him pick you up. You can hear heavy footsteps and kind of see the slight dimming light of sunrise as he carries you down the hall. You imagine that it should probably be 6am by now and that you can finally get your sweet ass home. It’s a comforting thought because you really need to sleep off these drugs, and there really is no better place than a fluffy bed to pass out on. Your cheerful thoughts are interrupted as you hear a loud slam as the light disappears and it's pitch dark in here, wherever here is. You look up, only seeing the glow from his eyes. "Where?" You sigh finding it very difficult to talk or move any part of your body. He ends up pulling you closer and tightening his grip of your body. It feels like he’s crushing you but you’re so far gone that you can’t really tell if something is actually painful anymore. "What?" You pause letting out another sigh, trying to get your thoughts together. "Time?"  
Springtrap pauses for a few seconds then dangles your piece of shit watch in front of you, and did that fucker pickpocket you during your heated moment of passion under the desk? That fucker. The watch is scraped to shit and looks pretty broken, you can't seem to make out the time; the bright red numbers just seem to read out in a very blocky text ‘beg’ which makes you smirk over the fact that that this mechanical moron is too stupid to hold it up the right way, but then your smile drops as if realizing he probably held it that way on purpose. And suddenly you feel the cold concrete below you once more and it felt like your best bunny buddy just carelessly threw your hot little ass down on the hard floor. All you see as you blackout is his big glowing grey eyes staring down at you as you hear him move closer and closer.


End file.
